My Unfortunate Life
by fangs-girl
Summary: This is basically life through Fangs eyes using poems, song lyrics, and journal entries. Just a warning, Fang is emo in my story so if you don't like it dont read it. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

MAX

She's always there

through thick and thin

but yet I melt

with every grin.

She's like the mom

I've never known

when I'm with her

I'm always home.

But I can't tell her

any of this

because when I try

she rejects my kiss.

So here I sit,

tears falling like rain

trying to ignore

my love and pain.

In front of the flock

I bury my emotions deep.

But when im finally alone

I can curse, scream, weep.


	2. Chapter 2

**July 29th, 2009**

_Uhm... my name is Fang and I am 15 years old. I bought myself this journal to write down all my problems, my issues, the stuff I can't put on my blog. Basically I bought it to hold all my private thoughts, my emotions. Wow I sound really stupid. In real life though, I'm known as Mr. Emotionless, the statue. That's really not true, I have feelings but I was taught at the school not to let them show, to never show weakness, so this is my alternative release._

_I say alternative for a reason, I cut myself. Surely I have good reason to, I did grow up being painfully experimented on, being scared for my life, not knowing if I would live or die. I wake up with nightmares of the other experiments dying horribly next to my cage with piercing screams coming from the lab. In fact, the only thing that held me together was Max, the beautiful, smart, couragous Max._

_I guess she still holds me together, I really don't think I could live in this world knowing that Max was gone, dead, whatever. She holds the flock together just with her modest smile and gorgeous brown eyes. There is no one else in this world who can kill Erasers and Fly Boys one second, then fix everyone up and laugh normally in the next. Max is utterly amazing and I can't get enough of her. Her scent alone makes me lose focus and makes me lose sight of anything or anyone else. My world totally revolves on keeping her safe and happy, the flock comes second to me._

_Well I don't have time for anything else, my nightwatch is almost up and Iggy is to take my place. Ironic that I wear all black, and night is my favourite time but its also the time I actually let my emotions catch up to me, that I let myself fall into the pain. Night is when I finally allow myself to make those crimson lines in my skin._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I would like some reviews even though my story is poopy. If you have ideas on how to make it better, please review and tell me!!! (Song is Everyday Woman by Emerson Drive)**

**August 4****th****, 2009**

_I cut myself again today, not really badly of course because I don't want to die, just enough so that the pain gets through. I flew a few minutes away from our camp and let my tears fall freely and openly while the crimson spread across my arm. _

_I did because I stupidly kissed Max again, I just can't resist. Its almost like she loves me too but is afraid to admit it. When I leaned down to kiss her she kissed me right back, and god she's a GREAT kisser! Yet when I pull away she looks hurt, confused, and happy, but she still fly's away soon after. What is wrong with me, am I so horrible that she can't even confess her maybe feelings toward s me?_

You're an everyday woman

But you're everything to me

You are so beautiful

You're an angel I can see

And I'm going to love you

I'm going to love you

Everyday, woman

_I heard those lyrics on the radio today and it automatically made me think of her. She is my angel with her soft brown wings and she's not beautiful, she's gorgeous! Sometimes I swear those big brown eyes can see through my very scarred soul. She really is my everything._

_Other than that we were over Canada today and we are on our way to some gigantic Itex company in the North-West Territories. It's not a major branch but still very, very dangerous. We've heard rumours that the facility is making clones of Omega and other creepy hybrids. I'll write back here as soon as I can._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to ****Jubilee for my first review!!! Yes the whitecoats may have cut him open, but all his life he's known physical pain and it numbs the emotional pain. Here's 2 poems because I'm feeling generous. Remember, I do not own any of the MR characters, they belong to James Patterson.**

The Ending

Blind eyes stare

Unseeing

Deaf ears listen

Silent screaming

Men all turn

Believing

Women fall

Forgiving

The end is coming

Unrelenting

An end to everything

A new beginning

New World

Night begins

Darkness reigns

Days of light

is never coming

Day is done

Night is here

light has fallen

no one cares

All who see

yet cannot hear

A new world

Is awaking


End file.
